Loyalty Never Freed a Human Soul
by bonnyblew
Summary: I really wanted to write something about Amano and Akise stuck in a tight space and having hot times together. This is the result. First smut I ever posted, hope you like it! It's a breach in the manga/anime's original plotline. I have no idea what building is that, don't ask xd


- What an... Awkward situation we've landed on, huh, Yukiteru-kun? - he asked with a nice smile, even though having to be standing on his elbows and knees was so uncomfortable and he was starting to feel weak already, but if the white-haired boy was to move one inch or rest his limbs, he would be making the boy beneath him uncomfortable too. And Yukiteru was already a sobbing blushing mess, his blue desperate eyes ever averting from Akise's face to the small space they were stuck in, looking everywhere as if his gaze would make a breach big enough appear.

- What are we going to do? We're gonna die here! I can't die like this, I'd be the most pathetic and stupid death of the entire survival game! Ugh guh... Uhm, sorry, I mean WE can't die like this - he corrected after remembering the other was right above his face, how kind of him.

- Once again, relax, help is on its way, Gasai-san wouldn't leave you like this for long. I'm sure she could move a mountain if you were below it - Aru played trying to distract his thoughts, Yuki blushed more and stopped sobbing at least - I wish there was something I could do... Even if I were to be killed under these rocks, you had to keep going, you have to become god...

- D-don't say that, Akise-kun! We're friends! I'm not gonna let you die here either! - Akise stared softly at him, that was his Yukiteru.

- Alright - the truth was that their luck probably ran out the moment he didn't get his back crushed when everything started falling around them, the detective's first reaction was to protect the future god, but somehow the craters let a small amount of space for them to take shelter. And a few holes where one could definitely feel the breeze blowing in, so the boys were not to die for lack of oxygen. But who was to say there wouldn't be more crumbling and they'd eventually get smashed? Every so often there would be loud noises of breaking blocks along with tremor and they'd cringe, and Yukiteru-kun would start sobbing again.

- How could this happen? It was supposed to be a safe building!

- It was fairly old, I'm afraid - after some wind gusted in with heavy dust, they coughed and Aru hissed, his legs and arms trembling. The brunette suddenly realized the other was forcing himself to stand and his eyes widened.

- No no! Akise-kun, you're gonna wear yourself out! ... L-lay down - his face always surprisingly got redder every time, it was like a conspicuous phenomenon of nature, the albino grinned.

- I'm fine, Yukiteru-kun, I'll stand as long as I can.

- B-but then you won't be able to move when we have our chance to run out of here! Come - his arms enveloped Akise's neck and pulled him closer, but Yukiteru turned his face to the side out of sheer embarrassment. The detective resisted, and his face snapped back to the other's, frowning - What are you doing? Lay down and rest.

- I can't, Yukiteru-kun - then Yuki saw something that if someone else told him happened, he would've laughed at the person's face: Akise Aru blushed. His dead-white cheeks turned a shade of pink showing he was after all alive emotion-wise, and that made him all the more enticing to the boy below.

- What's wrong?

- I just can't - one hand of his pulled Yuki's arms off his neck, his eyes not meeting the other's.

- ...Are you that disgusted about human contact? - the brunette asked pouting, then Aru's eyes were back to his dark blue ones.

- What? Where did you get that from?

- You never touch anyone unless extremely necessary, never a hug or anything, you thought no one would notice?

- Ah... ? ... It's not on purpose, I'm just... - and now the quick-mouthed boy was without words, maybe this whole situation was making Amano finally hallucinate - It's not the case anyway.

- Then why can't you lay on top of me? - he tried pronouncing those words as innocently as possible, but both of them still widened their eyes - Y-you kn-know, to r-rest.

- Because... - Akise seemed to be wondering that himself, he would probably be patting his chin with a finger if his hands weren't busy getting dirty and quivering - I guess because of my feelings for you - there was silence, and Yuki gaped at him. Of course the young detective hinted at it a number of times already, but he never had to think much of it. Always considered it a joke or just him messing around, or getting their lives saved like when they first met. Though it was obvious if he had stopped to think about it earlier, Akise-kun was the only one genuinely interested in him becoming god, besides Yuno. And silly Yukiteru never questioned him about it.

- Wh-what kind of feelings exactly? - Amano finally asked, feeling the uneasiness in the air, and Aru shifted his weight a bit.

- Love feelings, Yukiteru-kun - he looked down at him, his face so close made his heart race and his mind feel light-headed, maybe it was the situation too, but his sight was blurry from their accumulated breaths and that made Amano look so freaking cute and even erotic, panting and blushing with his face wet from crying.

- Ah... - letting it out made Akise feel better actually, there was nothing else to hide behind masks of friendship and implicit teases - Ah! - he was startled by the sudden jolt beneath him and then Yukiteru started sobbing, covering his face with one arm.

- Oh no, Yukiteru-kun don't cry please, I didn't mean to... I'm sorry, I take it back, I was just joking, ok? I just don't want to lay down because you're sweaty and...

- No, please don't take it back! I'm just so sorry I didn't notice it before, I'm such a terrible person, only thinking of my own feelings - the other squeaked still hiding his eyes on his sleeve, the albino sighed and mentally slapped his own face, knowing how Yukiteru was sensitive and always thinking low of himself and still making such a blunt declaration.

- You're not a terrible person. If you were, I wouldn't even have these feelings - his strength was failing on him, so he decided to ignore every thought and just rest his aching body on his beloved's. It somehow made the brunette's sobs come to a halt - I'm sorry if I'm heavy, I'm just so tired, Yukiteru-kun - Akise whispered and enjoyed the warmth of the other body, and closed his eyes in relief from that same weight previously on his limbs released, the side of his face glued on Yukiteru's hand over his eyes.

- It's alright - he muttered shakily back and the arm was back to his side, now their faces next to each other, Aru heard the other sniffing and just kept his hands and knees on the same place, but flexed. More concrete sliding and tremor, they stiffened and opened their eyes.

- I won't take it back - Akise decided, catching Yukiteru's attention - If for some unfortunate event we die in here, or I do, I want you to know.

- I already said neither of us is going to die here! - the brunette could scream quite loudly, specially when he was this close, the albino flinched - Ah, I'm sorry - Yuki whispered.

- It's okay - Aru answered chuckling slightly, then felt arms around his waist and pulling him to descend further - Yukiteru-kun?

- This is alright, you're not heavy, so rest properly - was his only reply, and even if his voice was soundly ashamed, Akise wanted to back away to be able to look at his face again. He grinned kindly and tilted his head so it was resting on Amano's neck. - Thank you, Yukiteru - Aru felt the brunette's hands grip his dress shirt and he started noticing how in such a tight space, it could get hot pretty fast. So hot, and dry too, he kept wetting his lips. What surprised him was when, after a not very subtle movement to make them both more comfortable, his hip bumped into something. The silence was suddenly abnormal, he felt Yukiteru squirm and decided that they both knew what it was.

- ...Akise-kun?

- Yes?

- ...It's hot.

- I know.

- It's not my fault! - Yuki yelled again, this time Aru simply shut one eye, and lifted one hand to pat his shoulder comfortingly.

- I know. It's completely normal...

- It's not like I like men or anything! - that made him raise his eyebrows.

- I know, Yukiteru-kun, calm down.

- D-don't think I'm a creep - Akise tried his best not to, but rolled his eyes.

- If anything, after my confession, you can't be creeper than me.

- ...You're not creepy. I mean, you are weird for liking ME, but there's nothing wrong with liking men - Aru didn't know if he should start replying with Yuki's obvious contradiction, so he thought better to make things clear about himself first.

- I don't like men, Yukiteru-kun.

- But, Akise-kun, I'm a...

- Yes, but I don't like _other_ men.

- Oh.

- Now... If there's nothing wrong with liking men, why do you think that would make you a creep? - his voice was amused, and he could feel the other's neck heat up.

- Well, that's because... I feel uncomfortable.

- I guess it's normal to feel uncomfortable around people that like the same gender as you are, I mean as kids we avoided girls...

- NO, Akise-kun, I feel PAINFULLY uncomfortable - to make sure the albino would get it, he lifted his hips and, with that, Akise's behind to the air.

- A-ah - he couldn't be... He couldn't be asking for something incredibly lewd? Aru's eyes widened and he had to think for a while for a better answer, but with hurry because Yukiteru was close to having a fever. He didn't have any real knowledge on those things, well one thing or another from adult rated criminal romances, but Akise was also afraid of not being able to do it right. Well, first things first, an explicit request - Do you want something from me, Yukiteru-kun? - the white-haired boy whispered, and was even more startled when Yuki shivered under him.

- I-I uhm I, no, I mean, I don't know, it could be, no it couldn't... I'd be abusing of your feelings... To answer the question yes, but no - Amano was blabbering and whining and on the verge of crying more, so Akise stood again to look him in the eyes, as expected his azure orbs were watery and adorable.

- I'll do anything for you, Yukiteru - he said with all the seriousness in the world, and tried adding something seductive too, which didn't help much the other boy's case.

- Aaah b-but you don't have to! - Akise stiffled a laugh and bit his lower lip.

- You're so endearingly lost - he then dove in and pressed his dry lips to the tanned cheek of the one below him. Seeing as he wasn't shoving him off, Aru lowered his head and licked his lips before pressing them to the crook of his neck. - AH! Akise-kun! - Yukiteru half-whined, half-questioned indignantly, but didn't push him away.

- Am I doing something wrong? - he asked still facing his neck closely, and felt the brunette shake his head.

- Not wrong, j-just it's getting more painful. Don't tease me, please.

- Ah but when you say it like that, Yukiteru-kun, you just make me want to tease you even more - he was smirking and felt as his usual self again, and Yuki must've felt it too because he giggled nervously. At least they were distracted, both thought basically at the same time, at least they were completely oblivious to the dangerous situation right now. Before they could linger on that thought, though, Akise was caressing Yuki's inner thigh, and made the other nearly sit up and hit his head on the boulder above them.

- A-Akise-kun - this time he moaned, and the albino felt pleasure run beneath his skin from the sound of his name being called in such a suggestive way by Amano's pretty lips. He wanted more indeed, and next thing he knew Aru was fumbling with Yuki's zipper. Once he got to open his jeans, the other teen's erection was half-released and the brunette sighed loudly relieved, covering his mouth one second later and flushing crimson.

- ...Does it feel better? - Akise asked innocently, and Yukiteru nodded, still covering his mouth. Then his gaze fell to the bulge, and Yuki wanted to smack his friend's head for peeking, but soon noticed he was lost in some other thought.

- What?

- Did... Did Yuno ever... - his dark reddish eyes looked back up to dark blue, and it felt to Amano as if his mother was showing baby pictures of him naked to his classmates, yeah that kind of shame.

- Nooo, I never, no. She never tried anything either, I guess because she was afraid of ruining that happy en... - before Yukiteru could proceed with his mumbling, Akise covered his mouth with his own. It was a very childish kiss, Aru even felt bad because he probably was nothing compared to Gasai in the kissing area. He also wondered if she was reading everything they were doing in her diary, or if it was limited to what she could possibly see. His mind was snapped from the trance when he felt the brunette biting back at his lips, and pulling on the grasp of his dress shirt for Akise to continue, so he did. Even having no idea of how to do it, he was going to master it for his Yukiteru-kun, his blood was boiling with determination.

- Yukiteru-kun - Aru barely moaned as he pulled his lips back, and looked at the dazed eyes that probably reflected himself, the brunette was a sinful chaos ready to beg for more if he had to, but was stopped - Tell me what you want, and I promise I'll make it worth it - there it was, that shiver again from the body he was lying over, it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in a pleasant way.

- ...I...I...I want you to suck me off while I watch, Akise-kun - it took exactly 3 seconds for Yukiteru to headbutt the albino's forehead the moment those words left his lips, not on purpose though - AaaaAAaaah I'm sorry! I'm s-so sorry! Are you hurt, Akise-kun? - he hissed in response, trying to massage the place he was hit, but Yuki made sure to do that for him. Then he cracked up a smile.

- I'm okay, don't worry. Though I'm not sure about my heart, Amano Yukiteru, you're going to give me a heartattack with that kind of request - Akise answered laughing, and both of them blushed.

- I'm soooooo s-sorry, I shouldn't have...

- Hey, I said I was going to do anything for you. But let's face it, in this tiny space one can only do so much, I don't think I can...

- **It's fine!** - Yukiteru yelled trying to stop him from repeating those devilish words.

- ... I can still... - Aru let his hand finish for him as he blushed a darker pink, palming the clothed erection, and Yuki made a very pleased face while he groaned, thrusting his hips against his slender fingers desperately.

- Please - his lust pre-headbutt was back as Akise held his hips still with one hand to free the hard member fully with a pull of his underwear, another relieved sigh followed with a tremble. It was different from his penis, that was for sure from what he could see, it was also kind of... Slick. The boy on top grabbed it gently, afraid of hurting him, and received a positive moan in response. Sliding his fingers through the length, he made mental notes of how big it was, it could be a little more or little less than his own, that the detective couldn't be sure, also it was rougher than expected. Yukiteru moaned a bit inflicted by it, and when Akise let go to wet his hand, he received an even more pained moan as well as a glare that wasn't threatening at all.

- The skin is rough, you didn't seem to like it - he explained a bit surprised of how ragged his very breath was. Also it was startling how blurry everything looked, it was like a sauna in there. And nearly jumped when Yuki grabbed the hand that he was using to touch him and put two of his pale fingers in his mouth - Wh-what are you doing? Hmm - the way the brunette licked his fingers should be prohibited in most countries. His soft dominating tongue went around them, then in-between, then sucked like a lollipop, and soon his other fingers were entering too and he sucked on four, then promptly licking across his palm and Akise was too focused on how arousing it was to notice how red and sticky his hand had become

- That should do it - Yukiteru muttered after coating it with enough saliva, his cheeks burning to the touch as Akise caressed them with his free hand - Did you... Like that, Akise-kun?

- I really did - he answered honestly, feeling hard and let out a shaky sigh, quickly using of his moistened hand to grab Yuki's member softly, it was easier to stroke it now, even if a bit sticky. His hips picked up the pace and the brunette was moaning and gasping in just a few minutes, thrusting through Aru's hand, and the albino was bumping his back on that boulder above them in time with Yukiteru's body. Eyes half-lidded, glowing drowsy blue, his dark bangs sticking to his forehead as he was sweating and panting and gasping and moaning and shouting, Aru made sure to register all of that in a very special place of his mind.

- Akise-kuuun, Akise... Akise! Ah Akise, I'm going to... - the reply was a few furious nods, unable to process things right with all this desire building up. He wanted Yukiteru, he wanted him so bad, and he didn't even know to what exactly. Before he knew it, Akise was rubbing his bulge on the other's lenght, along with his hand opposite to it, and that was when Amano came. He shuddered and lifted his hips so high Akise was being pressed against the rock, an obscene cry left from deep within him, and he got his friend's neat clothes all dirtied with his sperm, his own stomach as well. It took both of them a while to calm their uneven breathing, thrown on the ground like discarded clothes, and their faces sloppily searching for each other's lips with lazy, mouthed, teeth scraping kisses. And the white-haired one was feeling his beloved's pain now.

- Was it, was it good? - Aru asked hesitantly, not being able to stop kissing Yukiteru's lips, it was addicting. He could now tell why Yuno wouldn't stop claiming him. And god, he loved this boy so much, and he hated her, pure jealousy that he was willing to admit.

- Mhm - the sleepy brunette gathered the strength to answer that much, although deep inside he was jumping up and down like an annoying kid, it felt great. It felt more than great. It felt awesome, it felt releasing, it felt... Exactly like he imagined Akise-kun's spirit to be. And he only stopped the other boy from kissing him so they could hug, or cuddle.

- I'm glad - they both groaned and yawned delighted, even though Yuki knew Akise was still hard and troubled.

- Do.. You want me to do you? - he asked shyly, feeling his numb face back to life with a blush, and he received a bright smile, but a shake of the head.

- I'm content.

- ...It's not fair.

- It is. It's perfectly fair, it's exactly as I want it to be. I've never been this close to Yukiteru-kun - Akise smelled the other's scent on his shirt and snuggled closer - I never thought I'd ever be - and his brain was like a recording camera, which was good, because he never wanted to forget how much he pleased his love.

- Akise-kun...I-I lo...

- Sh, don't - Akise pressed three fingers to the brunette's lips - Please don't. Don't lie. Never use your pretty mouth for lies anymore. You're going to be a god, have that in mind and that only as your goal. I'm going to protect you and serve you, contently.


End file.
